


(but I know it'll have to drown me before I can breathe easy)

by vitiasolus



Series: Inceporntion [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitiasolus/pseuds/vitiasolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for inception inception kink meme:</p><p>  <i>Inspired by all the recent talk of people seeing JGL up close IRL and saying that he is very small and pretty in person....<br/>Eames can fit his hands so easily around Arthur's neck; can so easily engulf both his wrists, etc. His large hands can cover the entire back of Arthur's head when he pulls him in for a kiss.</i></p><p>  <i>Size kink and I wouldn't say no to breath play either.</i> </p><p>Title taken from Heartlines by Florence + the Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	(but I know it'll have to drown me before I can breathe easy)

**Author's Note:**

> Really crappy smut, turn back now while you have the chance. The first of my Inceporntion series.  
> Breath play in the next series.
> 
> *1,264 words*

Eames accosts him in an alleyway in London. He takes both of Arthur's painfully thin wrists in one large hand and restrains it above his head. His other hand takes up residence on the small of Arthur's back (Eames could swear that his hand takes up the entire expanse) and pushes their hips together. He could feel Arthur’s hipbones through his slacks and smiles warmly at his captive.

"Hello Arthur, fancy meeting you here."

"Mr. Eames," Arthur starts in a tightly controlled voice. "I know that personal space isn't in your vocabulary and it is probably a difficult concept for you to understand but, please get. Off. Of. Me."

Eames' slides his arm fully around Arthur's (tiny, tiny, _tiny_ ) waist and nuzzles into his collarbone. Arthur seemingly melts into his grip but picks himself up again; standing upright and controlled. He squirms and struggles halfheartedly for a minute or so before relaxing again, Eames watches him in amusement. If Arthur really wanted Eames to get off of him, he would have been on the dusty ground with a couple bullets lodged into his thigh. Eames breathes in the scent of what only could be called Arthur and grins devilishly when Arthur stiffens ever so slightly.

"Oh dear," he sighs in Arthur’s neck and dares to mouth a few kisses there. "But I'm rather comfortable here. Don't feel like moving; don't deny me darling, I know you want me here." Here Eames’ voice drops to a rough whisper. “Do you know how long I’ve waited today to do this? You _left_ me last night before anything could even be close to being finished. You owe me that much.”

Arthur chokes back an angry retort and glares but doesn't say a word, looking off to the side much like a petulant child. Eames uses this little lapse of silence as a chance to rub soothingly at his bird thin wrists and lick a tantalizing line up his slender throat. He takes Arthur's stuttering little sigh as a sign to continue and kisses fluttering eyelids closed before nipping hard at the soft skin of Arthur's neck. Arthur thrusts sharply when Eames' hand grasps at the cleft of his Armani clad ass. He grins lazily, taking one of Arthur’s thin fingers in his mouth and sucks.

"Eames," he tries to reprimand, breathless. "We're in an alleyway, in the middle of London. Can we at least take this somewhere private?"

Eames just chuckles and stops abruptly when he feels questing fingers at his half hard dick. His eyes darken and Eames growls.

"Anything for you darling."  
\---  
They're hardly through the door when Eames attaches himself to Arthur's neck again. He's sucking hard with all intents of leaving marks that will last for at least a week. He feels Arthur's thin, ice-cold fingers gripping his shoulders and hears the breathless little whimpers that are leaving Arthur’s mouth and _God_ , if that doesn't turn Eames on. Arthur is pulling off the clingy cashmere sweater that's been teasing Eames all day long, tight enough to show the pert little nipples underneath but just not tight enough, he stumbles out of his trousers and looks imploringly at Eames. He looks so tiny to Eames, dressed in nothing but his socks and white dress shirt that is quickly being unbuttoned and thrown aside to the floor; Arthur tugs feebly at Eames' own button down shirt and worn khakis but gives up and just looks at Eames, eyes begging.

Never has Arthur been frail or fragile in his eyes but as Eames tugs him forward for a deep kiss, cradling Arthur's smooth, soft, small, _perfect_ face in his rough hands and he can't help but feel like Arthur is glass. Arthur is fragile, brightly colored, spun glass and if Eames grips too hard or kisses too roughly, Arthur will crumble to dust. Eames doesn't want him to break.

Arthur is fumbling with Eames’ trousers now and he wants to chuckle at the adorable, almost desperate look of lust on Arthur's face. Eames catches his wrists again and places gentle kisses at his pulse on both hands.

"Patience love, we have all night." he murmurs against the thudding beat of Arthur's wrist.

Eames pulls him into his lap and lets Arthur straddle him, small thighs on either side of his own thighs. Before Eames can marvel at the sight of his legs against Arthur’s- his thigh practically double Arthur’s, his muscled thigh could be larger than Arthur’s entire waist for Christ’s sake- or be enthralled by the difference of their shoulders (Arthur has small but strong shoulders, they’re narrow and sharp and _perfect _, but then again, what part of Arthur wasn’t?) the man in his lap whines and grinds down on his erection.__

“Tease,” growls out Eames who makes quick work of his shirt. “You just can’t wait for my cock can’t you?”

Arthur is pliant and completely naked, running his hands all over Eames’ broad chest; he gives kittenish licks at Eames’ tattoos and runs over some parts languidly. Eames groans and holds Arthur’s waist, wrapping strong arms around him fully engulfing him in his grip. Eames palms his ass roughly and smirks when Arthur lets out a small groan. Eames bites again at Arthur’s invitingly white collarbone, biting down hard enough to draw blood; his hands skim the other’s small chest, flicking and pinching pebbled nipples. He sucks at the tangy burst of blood on his taste buds and smooths his tongue over the mark and it all but sends the man in his lap into a happy oblivion of rutting and groaning. Eames sneaks one hand down into the curve of Arthur’s pert ass and he circles his finger around the tight ring of muscle; Arthur is groaning and gasping into his shoulder, whispering obscene, dirty things into his ear before sucking at his neck enticingly leaving an obvious mark right below his ear. Thin hands reach between them and fumble with Eames’ zipper before reaching into his khakis and stroking Eames’ erection slowly, driving him mad. Eames stops his ministrations and shoves his fingers into Arthur’s face with the gruff demand of ‘suck’.

Arthur groans with impatience and shoves his hands into Eames pants freeing his erection at the same time his tongue circles Eames’ thick fingers. Eames feels the bubble of lust in his throat travel down straight to his dick and he is painfully hard at the sensations of being in the wet heat of Arthur’s mouth. He replaces his fingers with his tongue after a few impatient moments and thrusts deep. Arthur reaches up and grasps tightly at Eames’ tawny hair and tugs. Eames brings his wet, shiny fingers to Arthur’s hole, lips still locked in a heavy kiss and slowly Arthur opens up. He swallows Arthur’s keens and delicious whimpers, gasping when Arthur’s grip on his dick goes frantic, running his hand up and down while thrusting down on thick fingers.

Eames watches smug as Arthur becomes undone by his hand – pun completely intended - and watches as Arthur thrusts himself on his fingers, desperate for contact. Arthur is babbling into his collar and has both hands wrapped around both Eames’ and his own dick. He grips them together and jerks them off in unison to his pushing and seconds later spills into his own grip. Eames, watching with lustful fascination, comes into Arthur’s hand and bites yet again at Arthur’s neck. Eames finds himself happier than he’s ever been in a while and carries a limp and completely fucked out Arthur to his bed.

Time for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, first time I've posted smut in what? Five years? HAH.  
> Any mistakes or stupid descriptions etc, please tell me!  
> Thank you for stopping by~


End file.
